Morning Kisses
by Sophie Ford
Summary: Story basis is season 4.That should be enough info. :
1. Chapter 1

I was in the car. We were on our way to the dentist when I suddenly thought of this story. I hope you guys like it.

*(asterisk)- this means its a thought

"(quote)- dialogue

Nate:

Nate positioned himself on the bed propped up on his elbows soon after he woke up. He watched Sophie sleep.

He's always been curious as to what Sophie's dreaming of, cause her lips are twisted into a smile overtime she sleeps.

The only thing he could hope for is that it's him. It may sound so selfish but he couldn't avoid the thought and the desire to be her dream.

As he stared at hear leaning in close he murmured… _" I just wish I could tell you what you mean to me._

_I wish that I had the courage to admit to you how I really feel cause I'm afraid to lose you. I wish that I could tell you that I love you while looking into your eyes._

_But right now I don't have the courage. I can only sit here and mutter to myself how much I love you while you lay there. Beautiful as always…"_

He leaned in closer to her ear but checked if there's any sign of her faltering from her sleep. He closed his eyes and whispered into her ear.

_"I love you.."_

He then kissed her cheek and got up.

Sophie:

*I can feel him watching me. I love that by the way, I discovered it only a few days ago that when he got up before me he'd sit there and watch me,

just sit there and smile to himself. Once he closed his eyes for a bit I'd take a glimpse of him. Looking at his expression.

He kept smiling, and it wasn't his usual 'we got thru another con' smile. It wasn't a victory smile. No.

It was that genuinely happy smile when you see a groom look at his bride while she graced the isle….

Right now he's murmuring to himself while he leaned into me. I can feel the heat of his body next to mine.

He thinks I couldn't hear it. The things he was saying. Hmm.. I could hear everything and right there and then I wanted to cry.

I wanted to cry right there and then, over the things he'd just said. Such sweet words..If only he knew.

If only he knew that he shouldn't be afraid to tell me cause he's scared that he might push me away.

I wish…

_"I love you."_ He whispered into my ear and carefully kissed my cheek.*

Her thoughts stopped dead on their tracks.

_"I love you too."_ She whispered as the door closed behind Nate.

She smiled to herself while tears fell from her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate:

He started to cook breakfast. He knows Sophie loves it when he cooks and since he's in a good mood he made her favorite. Italian omelet and grilled cheese on Eggs Benedict.

Just as he was about to finish setting up he heard the bedroom door open.

"You're up early.." He smiled to himself before he faced her.

Sophie was already behind him and took him by surprise. Wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. "Just in time." Sophie said as Nate tucked the hair on Sophie's hair behind her ears. "Always…" And though it was a bit awkward he gave her a small peck on the lips.

Sophie:

Sophie was ecstatic. She felt giddy and it took a lot to control to be subtle about what just happened. Minutes after Nate had left the room she dressed her self with her clothes from last night and exited the room as quietly as she can. Nate was setting up the table when she went out. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek, smelling the slightest hint of her buried in the smell of the food. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, wanted him and needed him. Just as she was about to leave his arms he gave her a peck on the lips. She wanted to squeal and kiss him back but she let him go.

Nate:

"Hey, uh… You have any plans for tonight?" He asked looking up from his plate.

"Not really.. Why?"She smiled.

"I guess we could grab dinner or something.. You know.." He hesitated..

"I'd love that." Sophie said with delight.

"I'll pick you up by 6 then." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie:

She was dressed very beautifully and decently as always.

*Oh shit.. Maybe I'm overdressed. I wonder what Nate has in mind.. Should I dress less or go barely dressed at all.* She giggles at her thought and remembered what happened the night before.

*Well he did say dinner this time. And he's picking me up. I really do hope I dressed appropriately.* She thought, sighing.

Just then an unfamiliar car stopped infront of her. The latest Mercedes-Benz S550, the windows were darkly tinted.

*What the.. Nate wouldn't waste money on this..* Just as though to answer her thought Nate climbed out of the car wearing a beige Armani coat and underneath it his usual white Banana Republic men's shirt and his pants are matching his coat and wearing his formal brown leather lace up shoes. Meanwhile Sophie was dressed in a simple black-gold McQueen dress with her black opened toed JImmy Choos and vintage Chanel bag.

*Ok.. Well then I guess I'm dressed appropriately.* She told herself.

Nate met her with a melting gaze, it greeted her like a surprise slap. He kissed her as a greeting. "Hmm.. Lovely as always." He studied her from head to toe.

"Well this is different… Flashy don't you think? I'm not used to it. I mean you.. Like this." She said with sarcasm and when Nate got it she smiled oh so beautifully.

"Ready for dinner?" He took her hand and lead her to the car.

"Can I you go back to that question later? This is quite surprising. I'm having a hard time trying to take it all in." She acted fazed and then laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Nate smiled and took her hands.

Nate:

* I think I'm the luckiest guy on earth to be standing next to an amazing woman like this. And if things goes right I could die of happiness tonight. Well, maybe not die..* Nate smiled to himself at his thought and held his hand out to Sophie..

He guided her into the car and they drove away.


End file.
